


Tight Grip

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Grip

Katniss keeps a tight grip on Clove. Clove fights her, twists and turns and fights to break away. Clove had eventually gone still, allowing Katniss to pull her closer, push her against the wall. She had gasped and arched as Katniss' hand grazed her breast, her grip doesn't soften even as she pushes a knee between Clove's thighs, pushing the girl to gasp and arch, achingly damp and needy. Katniss is smirking and she pushes in harder, her free hand grazing Clove's breast again, then sliding over to the other breast. She enjoys the low mewl, her grip ever tightening.


End file.
